


(White) Lies

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [18]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Lies, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Skinnys "Alibi" ist mehr als dämlich und Bob lügt sofort für ihn, ohne es zu hinterfragen. Erst als er realisiert, wem er da eigentlich eine Ausrede auftischt, stellt er fest, wie richtig die Entscheidung ist.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	(White) Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWolfPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/gifts).



> Prompt: naturally goes along with a white lie you told and cover up for you when people question it

Sie saßen in der Küche, Skinny an dem winzigen Tisch, Bob auf der ebenso kleinen Arbeitsfläche, jeder einen Kaffee in der Hand, als es gegen die Tür hämmerte. Irritiert sah Bob zu Skinny, doch der zuckte nur die Achseln. Anscheinend hatte auch er keine Ahnung, wer an einem Donnerstagmorgen vor seiner Tür stand und wahrscheinlich das halbe Haus weckte.

Erneut pochte es ans dünne Holz, so eindringlich, dass beiden klar war, derjenige würde so schnell nicht verschwinden, sondern eher die Tür eintreten. Mit einem genervten Stöhnen stellte Skinny seine Tasse ab und trottete an Bob vorbei in den Flur. Die Tür knarrte leise, als er sie aufzog.

Keine Sekunde später hörte Bob: „Wo warst du gestern Nachmittag?“ 

Die Stimme, laut und drohend, kam ihm vage bekannt vor, aber er konnte sie nicht recht zuordnen.

„Was?“ Skinny klang verwirrt.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Wo warst du?“ 

Bob rutschte von der Arbeitsplatte und blieb neben der Tür zum Flur stehen – weniger um zu lauschen, sondern eher, um im Notfall eingreifen zu können. So aggressiv, wie der Mann klang, konnte Skinny jede Rückendeckung gebrauchen. Zwar wusste Bob nicht so recht, was er tatsächlich ausrichten konnte, aber sicher war sicher. 

„Auf’m Schrottplatz“, erwiderte Skinny.

Die folgende Stille beunruhigte Bob. Offenbar glaubte der Mann Skinny nicht einmal ansatzweise – was durchaus nachvollziehbar war, wenn man davon ausging, dass so ziemlich jedem in Rocky Beach bekannt sein dürfte, wie sehr Skinny die drei Detektive offiziell verabscheute.

Als der Mann endlich wieder zu sprechen begann, waren die Worte leise, aber genauso kalt wie zuvor. „Ich frag nicht noch einmal.“

„Auf’m Schrottplatz bei dem Dicken“, wiederholte Skinny stur und Bob fragte sich wirklich, warum er sich nichts Besseres hatte einfallen lassen. 

„Verarsch mich nicht, Skinner. Dieser Jonas lässt dich nicht aufs Gelände, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich.“

Ohne nachzudenken trat Bob aus der Küche in den engen Flur. „Normalerweise nicht, aber wir hatten noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen und dachten, er kann uns ruhig mal den ganzen Tag beim Schleppen helfen.“

Sofort richteten sich zwei Paar Augen auf ihn, aber Bob blickte Skinny nicht an. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt dem großen Mann, der halb in der Tür stand. 

Skinner. Natürlich. Es hätte ihm gleich einfallen müssen. Es gab nur wenige Menschen, die ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen nannten, und noch weniger, die so viel Abscheu in dieses eine Wort legen konnten – abgesehen von Justus vielleicht, aber im Vergleich zu Mr Norris klang es beim Ersten Detektiv schon fast freundschaftlich. 

Die Überraschung war Mr Norris deutlich anzusehen. „Du bist doch einer von diesen Schrottplatz-Jungs. Was treibst du denn hier?“

„Gebrauchtwaren-Center“, korrigierte Bob und bemühte sich um einen ernsten Ausdruck, als Mr Norris ärgerlich das Gesicht verzog. Es war sicher nicht klug, ihn zu reizen, aber Bob konnte nicht anders. Außerdem hatte Skinny ihm irgendwann einmal nach einem Glas zu viel erzählt, dass sein Vater auch nach all den Jahren noch auf seinen Ruf bedacht war und daher nie vor Zeugen handgreiflich wurde. „Skinny hat gestern für uns aufgeräumt und dabei sein Feuerzeug verloren. Ich hab’s ihm eben vorbeigebracht.“

„Und das soll ich glauben?“

„Sie können gerne Titus Jonas anrufen, Sir. Der wird Ihnen genau das gleiche sagen“, behauptete Bob. „Was ist denn überhaupt los?“

„Das geht dich nichts an. Du solltest lieber sehen, dass du hier verschwindest.“

„Mich geht‘s aber was an, wenn du hier so auftauchst“, schaltete Skinny sich endlich wieder ein. Seine Anspannung war fast greifbar, aber vor allem schwang Wut in seiner Stimme mit. 

Der Blick, mit dem Mr Norris seinen Sohn bedachte, ließ Bob schlucken. Offensichtlich passte es ihm überhaupt nicht, dass Skinny ihm widersprach.

Dennoch knurrte er: „Bei uns ist gestern Nachmittag eingebrochen worden. Als ich von der Arbeit zurückkam, herrschte völliges Chaos. Deine Mutter meint, mittags war noch alles in Ordnung.“

Skinny erwiderte den Blick mit unverhohlener Feindseligkeit. „Und da kommst du zuerst zu mir?“

„Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass mein Sohnemann aus Geldnot die Terrassentür einschlägt und das Haus durchwühlt. Auch wenn du scheinbar nicht gefunden hast, was du gesucht hast.“

Skinny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wer bei euch eingebrochen ist, ich war’s jedenfalls nicht. Hatte gestern genug zu tun.“

Mr Norris funkelte Skinny mit geballten Fäusten an und Bob hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er am liebsten zugeschlagen hätte. Angespannt stand er direkt hinter Skinny, wagte es aber nicht, die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken und ihn zurückzuziehen. Stattdessen beobachtete er, wie die beiden einander anstarrten. Als lauerten sie auf die kleinste Unsicherheit, den kleinsten Fehler.

„Wenn’s sonst nichts ist, solltest du eher zur Polizei gehen, vielleicht können die dir weiterhelfen“, meinte Skinny schließlich trocken.

Mr Norris‘ Kiefer arbeitete, aber zu Bobs Überraschung – und seiner Erleichterung – drehte er sich nach einigen Sekunden wortlos um und stürmte die Treppe hinab.

Mit einem lauten Knall ließ Skinny die Tür zuschlagen, dann ging er zurück in die Küche. Bob wartete, bis die Schritte im Treppenhaus verklungen waren, bevor er ebenfalls zurück lief. Skinny lehnte an der Arbeitsplatte und krallte die Finger um die Kanten, aber als er Bob sah, entspannte er sich ein wenig.

„Sagst du mir, wo du gestern Nachmittag wirklich warst?“, fragte der Dritte Detektiv. Noch vor einem dreiviertel Jahr hätte er sich die Frage wohl gespart, da Skinny mit Sicherheit in die Luft gegangen und ihn einfach aus der Wohnung geworfen hätte. Aber inzwischen waren die Dinge etwas anders.

Scheinbar gelassen zuckte Skinny die Schultern. „Bin bei meinen Eltern eingebrochen.“

Entgeistert blickte Bob ihn an.

„Ich wollte was aus meinem Zimmer holen, aber es wäre definitiv zu auffällig gewesen, nur da reinzugehen und sonst nichts anzurühren“, erklärte Skinny. „Kann ich ja nichts für, dass der Penner das Schloss ausgetauscht hat.“

Bob schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Mittlerweile hatte er sich zwar daran gewöhnt, dass Skinny gelegentlich unüberlegt handelte, aber das war wirklich riskant gewesen. Das Ganze hätte weitaus schlimmer ausgehen können, und auch Skinny schien das gerade bewusst zu werden. Er legte seine Hände auf Bobs Hüften und zog ihn an sich.

„War wohl nicht schlecht, dass du da warst“, murmelte er, bevor er sich zu Bob hinab beugte und ihn küsste.

Mit einem solchen Zugeständnis hatte Bob nicht gerechnet, kam es bei Skinny doch einem Dank gleich, den er so allerdings kaum aussprechen würde. 

Trotzdem sollten sie vielleicht einmal über die Glaubwürdigkeit von Skinnys Ausreden sprechen, dachte er, aber als Skinny sie plötzlich umdrehte und Bob gegen die Küchenzeile stieß, war der Gedanke erst einmal vergessen. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen stemmte Bob sich auf die Arbeitsplatte, legte die Arme um Skinnys Schultern und zog ihn näher. Sofort schob Skinny eine Hand unter Bobs Hemd, während sich die andere um Bobs Nacken legte und er den Kuss vertiefte.

Erst als der Dritte Detektiv einige Zentimeter zwischen sie brachte, um Luft zu holen, fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Meinst du, ich sollte Titus anrufen und ihn vorwarnen?“

„Ne, ich glaub nicht, dass mein Alter ihn anruft“, meinte Skinny und zog Bob in einen weiteren Kuss. Dass der den leeren Kaffeebecher dabei umstieß, störte ihn nicht im geringsten.

**Author's Note:**

> Promptfill für diese ask von TheWolfPrince: https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/626723353612451840 - danke ♥


End file.
